


Жизнь и смерть всегда рядом

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Animals, Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: И Салли, и Томек бывали на волосок от гибели. Но спаслись — и наслаждаются жизнью. Сделано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Томека Вильмовского.
Relationships: Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Kudos: 4





	Жизнь и смерть всегда рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: тумблер-коллаж  
> Исходники: [1](http://farm7.staticflickr.com/6117/6333270941_99f8d50f7c_b.jpg), [2](http://animalbox.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/belyi_nosorog.jpg), кадры из «Клуб бунтарей», «Я соблазнила Энди Уорхола», «The Royals»  
> Размер: 600х600  
> Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2016 on diary.ru

  
[альтернативная ссылка на просмотр| other link](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/67890/356779593.0/0_14598e_b3d0e9da_orig)


End file.
